


February 14, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. ''You can defeat Volcana after lunch,'' Amos said as he took Supergirl to a Metropolis restaurant.





	February 14, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''You can defeat Volcana after lunch,'' Amos said as he took Supergirl to a Metropolis restaurant and from the jewelry store the villain attempted to rob.

THE END


End file.
